


Safe and Sound

by LittlePierrot, XShade_Shinra



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hijack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Un'apocalisse zombie ha ridotto il genere umano verso l'estinzione, e tra i superstiti due vecchi amici si rincontrano, poco prima che uno dei due venga morso.[ ZombieApocalypse!AU - Yaoi - Hiccup x Jack (Hijack) ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono maggiorenni e comunque non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d'altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non ci appartengono (purtroppo...), ma sono proprietà dei relativi autori; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.  
>  **Note** : Buona sera a tutti! Dopo tanto tempo, torniamo a pubblicare insieme su questo nostro account condiviso, anche se in un fandom completamente nuovo.  
> Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare al contest "Zombie!AU contest - Si salvi chi può!" di Emmastarr, ma è venuta una long davvero troppo long e non siamo riuscite a metterla a posto in tempo. Abbiamo quindi deciso di rimetterci mano e iniziare a pubblicarla ora. Il nostro obiettivo è di mantenere un aggiornamento a settimana costante!  
> Il titolo si rifà all'omonima canzone di Taylor Swift ([potete ascoltarla qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_FkM0S-PgY)), e significa "sano e salvo".  
> Se vi fa piacere, fateci sapere cosa pensate della FF! ^^  
> Prima di augurarvi una buona lettura, vi lasciamo una piccola tabella che vi potrà essere utile per riconoscere i vari tipi di zombie presenti in questa storia.  
>   
> \- **Tipi di Zombie** :  
>  _Alpha_ : forte e intelligente che comanda sugli altri  
>  _Mastiff_ : grossi e forti  
>  _Grayhound_ : velocisti  
>  _Bloodhound_ : seguono le tracce  
>  _Cur_ : zombie comune  
>  _Puppy_ : nuovo zombie che può diventare uno di quelli sopra  
> 

**Safe and Sound**  


  

Era tutto bianco e freddo. Non si vedeva altro a perdita d'occhio. Solo neve e alberi in quel bosco.

Jack correva senza voltarsi indietro, la salivazione azzerata e i polmoni in fiamme. La mano di Mary, stretta nella sua, era l'unica cosa di cui aveva coscienza.

«Jack, stanno arrivando!», gemette allarmata la bambina, cercando di mantenere il passo del fratello.

Il ragazzo più grande girò il capo solo il tanto giusto per vedere delle ombre con la coda dell'occhio. Non disse nulla, risparmiando il fiato per continuare a correre.

Si erano trovati davanti cinque Bloodhound – gli zombie più difficili da seminare, sebbene non fossero tra i più veloci – pochi chilometri a sud di Burgess.

Jack svoltò a destra, sperando di trovare un qualche tipo di riparo, e poco dopo gli ultimi alberi vide un grande lago ghiacciato.

Rimase solo per pochi secondi a pensare al da farsi: la neve affaticava troppo i loro passi e magari i loro inseguitori non avrebbero potuto attraversare quello specchio d'acqua cristallizzato.

Appena lo raggiunsero, Jack posò il piede su di esso, spostando piano il proprio peso; sembrava reggesse. Finalmente un po' di fortuna.

«Vieni, Mary. Dobbiamo attraversare il lago», disse il ragazzo castano, con una nota di urgenza nella voce.

Lo sguardo della ragazzina osservò il biancore davanti a loro e, afferrata più forte la mano del fratello, annuì decisa. Aveva visto di peggio e tutt'ora lo riviveva nei propri incubi, ogni notte.

Jack e Mary si incamminarono cauti sulla superficie scivolosa e liscia, con il maggiore dei due fratelli appena davanti, che tastava il ghiaccio a ogni passo, per assicurarsi che fosse sicuro. Non sembrava particolarmente spesso, ma i mesi precedenti li avevano piuttosto debilitati fisicamente, diminuendo in maniera drastica il loro peso, e il ragazzo era positivo nel potercela fare. Presto il respiro rantolante degli zombie li raggiunse e Mary gemette spaventata.

«Jack, io ho paura».

Quelle veloci e leggere figure sembravano trasportate dal vento, e non importava quanti ne cadessero, perché pur di raggiungere la preda si muovevano scivolavando sul ghiaccio.

«Lo so, lo so, ma non devi averne. Continua ad andare avanti, io cerco di rallentarli», disse il maggiore dei fratelli Overland, trovando un lungo bastone lì vicino.

Appena il ragazzo diede le spalle alla loro meta, però, si sentì chiamare di nuovo.

«Ja-Jack...?», balbettò la sorellina, indicando la parte opposta del lago, dove camminavano spaesate delle altre figure umanoidi, bianche e fredde, simili agli zombie che li stavano inseguendo. Erano dei Mastiff, non-morti più grandi e forti degli altri, sebbene più lenti.

«Merda», sibilò Jack, ghiacciandosi sul posto. Erano spacciati.

 

***

 

Il mezzo più veloce per muoversi tra la neve era conosciuto fin dall'antichitá, e il quel mondo tornato indietro tecnologicamente di diverse centinaia di anni, la benzina era troppo importante per sprecarla, così una slitta trainata dai cani era decisamente la scelta più saggia, a parte per l'aria condizionata totalmente assente.

«Sto surgelando», borbottò una ragazza bionda, raggomitolata nello slittino contro il corpo appena tiepido di un cervo.

«Non capisco come tu possa dirlo», borbottò sarcasticamente il ragazzo che l'accompagnava, mentre guidava i cani con le redini che stringeva in mano.

«Stupida Ruffnut che si è ammalata... toccava a lei», borbottò ancora la giovane, guardandosi attorno per scorgere eventuali pericoli. La slitta scorreva silenziosa sulla neve, ma in quel posto la più piccola disattenzione poteva essere fatale. «Hiccup...». Ad un tratto la ragazza chiamò il guidatore, osservando dei profili tra gli alberi. «C'è del movimento al lago...», avvisò, prima che un grido facesse gelare loro il sangue.

«Non ho mai sentito degli zombie urlare», disse il ragazzo, dando uno strattone a Stormfly e Toothless per farli virare a destra.

«Jack!». I due sentirono la voce di prima gridare di nuovo e, una volta che giunsero vicini al lago, scoprirono appartenere a una ragazzina.

La scena che si presentò ai loro occhi era angosciosa: lei piangeva disperata, tendendo un braccio verso mezza dozzina di zombie, tutti intorno a un ragazzo che combatteva da solo contro di loro.

«Mary, ti ho detto di scappare!», ringhiò Jack, iniziando a picchiare il ghiaccio ai piedi degli zombie. Se lo avesse rotto li avrebbe fatti sprofondare.

La ragazzina però era completamente pietrificata. Aveva paura e nel contempo voleva aiutare il fratello che si stava sacrificando per lei; non voleva scappare e lasciarlo da solo, non voleva che  _lui_  la lasciasse sola.

«Hiccup, ma quello...?», cominciò la ragazza, prendendo la propria arma in mano, mentre anche l'altro lo riconosceva.

«Jack?!», sbottò lui. Quei capelli castani impossibili li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque.

Astrid ghignò appena, scostandosi un ciuffo biondo da davanti gli occhi.

«Potresti girarti e far finta di nulla», gli suggerì.

«Potrei», disse Hiccup, mentre spronava Toothless e Stormfly verso il lago.

«Ma tu non sei come lui, giusto?», rise la ragazza, sporgendosi dalla slitta brandendo la sua ascia. «Non ti fermare».

Hiccup guidò la slitta alle pendici del lago, mentre Jack si accorgeva di loro. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando riconobbe i due ragazzi. «Salvate Mary! Salvate mia sorella!», li pregò, mentre dei sinistri scricchiolii squarciavano l'aria e il ghiaccio si crepava sotto i piedi del ragazzo e degli zombie. Jack ebbe solo il tempo di vedere i due avvicinarsi, e di sorridere verso Mary sussurrando un "Andrá tutto bene" pregno di menzogna, prima di sentire degli scrocchi più forti e ritrovarsi in pochi secondi avvolto dall'acqua gelida.

Il dolore pungente del freddo gli attraversò i muscoli e riempì i polmoni, come tanti piccoli aghi, mentre lottava tra i corpi degli zombie per tornare verso la superficie. D'improvviso una fitta bruciante al fianco e poi il buio.

 

Jack non si era mai chiesto se sarebbe finito all'Inferno o in Paradiso, dal freddo che sentiva doveva trovarsi nella parte più bassa dell'inferno dantesco, imprigionato nel ghiaccio. L'unica parte in cui iniziava a sentire calore fu la bocca, seguita ciclicamente da un punto nel petto.

Spalancò gli occhi e vide un oceano verde fissarlo nell'anima, mentre i polmoni lottavano contro l'acqua, facendogliela tossire via. Capì in un secondo momento che il calore che sentiva alle labbra era di una bocca e che quella apparteneva all'oceano citato poco prima.

Jack ansimò profondamente, troppo incredulo di essere ancora vivo per potersi sentire in imbarazzo.

«Mary?», chiese in un rantolio, tossendo forte di lato.

«Fratellone...», mormorò la bambina, spuntando accanto al salvatore del fratello, abbracciandolo di slancio.

«Stai bene?», chiese lui preoccupato, stringendola forte a sua volta, ancora sdraiato sulla neve dove Hiccup lo aveva trascinato.

«Io sto bene... tu invece?», chiese lei, vedendolo terribilmente pallido. Jack minimizzò e quando provò ad alzarsi la bambina vide la neve sporca di sangue. «Ma sei ferito!», si preoccupò lei, mentre Jack si voltava verso i due soccorritori e si bloccò sul posto.

«Hic?», chiese conferma.

Hiccup, che guardava altrove, sospirò appena; Astrid, invece, giocava con la propria ascia sporca di sangue rappreso. «Forse era meglio se morivi in acqua», disse atona.

Jack fece una smorfia, stringendosi il fianco con una mano, chinando appena il capo. «Grazie per aver salvato me e mia sorella».

Hiccup fece per rispondere, ma Astrid lo prese per il polso, trascinandolo verso la slitta. Anche lui tremava dal freddo, anche se meno di Jack. «Addio», disse la ragazza, senza voltarsi.

«Jack?», chiese la bambina confusa, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo.

Hiccup era restio ad andare via, ma la ragazza con lui sembrava non voler sentire ragioni. «Astrid, non possiamo lasciarli così», tentò di dirle a bassa voce.

«Perché no?», fece lei, scontrosa. Non aveva dimenticato cosa era successo anni prima.

«Come credi che si sia fatto quella ferita?», fece notare la ragazza. «Morirá comunque».

«A maggior ragione dobbiamo rimanere per la sua sorellina. La vuoi abbandonare qui da sola?», sibilò Hiccup a denti stretti.

«Forse Jack avrebbe dovuto scegliere te, anzichè loro. Non ti pare?», chiese lei, sfilandogli di dosso la maglia zuppa e fredda senza troppi preamboli. «Ti prenderai un accidenti se non ti cambi, Hiccup».

«Troviamo un posto dove accendere un fuoco, allora», disse Hiccup alla ragazza, prima di tornare sui suoi passi e rivolgersi ai due fratelli. «Venite», disse, mentre si infilava una maglia asciutta.

«Richiameremo l'attenzione con il fumo... e la legna tanto è bagnata dalla neve», mormorò Jack. Purtroppo aveva vissuto abbastanza all'addiaccio per sapere che l'inverno era il mese più impietoso. Diede un bacio sulla guancia di Mary e guardò intensamente Hiccup. «Vi prego, prendete mia sorella». Sapeva bene che presto la ferita si sarebbe infettata.

«Abbiamo un accampamento sicuro non molto lontano da qui. Non vi ho salvati per lasciarvi morire. Non appena starete meglio potrete continuare il vostro viaggio», disse Hiccup deciso.

«Stare meglio...», rise appena Jack, carezzando la testa della sorellina; era un sorriso sordo, di chi sa che non c'era possibilitá di tornare indietro.

La bambina, invece, sorrise speranzosa e Jack acconsentì a seguirli. Si sarebbe assicurato che Mary fosse al sicuro e poi avrebbe chiesto a Hiccup di ucciderlo prima di impazzire. Sarebbe stato il suo modo di farsi perdonare.

Astrid fece accomodare Jack alla slitta tirandogli addosso una coperta e dicendogli di sbarazzarsi dei vestiti se voleva arrivare vivo all'accampamento.

Jack si tolse i pantaloni incollati sulle gambe, voltandosi poi di lato per non mostrare il segno dei denti sul fianco alla sorellina, prima di avvolgersi nella coperta, assieme a lei.

Presero posto tra le zampe del cervo morto, in modo da potersi sedere, mentre Hiccup e Astrid si misero assieme dietro, in piedi.

«Riposa, Mary, finchè puoi», le sussurrò dolcemente Jack, baciandole la tempia.

La bambina però sembrava preoccupata. «Conosci queste persone, Jack?», gli domandò nuovamente.

«Sì... andavamo a scuola insieme quando eravamo piccoli come te», le disse, scompigliandole i capelli.

«Sono tuoi amici?», chiese dunque, mentre la slitta veniva fatta partire.

Jack ebbe un momento di incertezza, mentre alzava gli occhi su Hiccup. Non voleva turbare ancora di più la sorella.

Si limitò ad annuire, chiudendo poi gli occhi, iniziando a sentire i primi capogiri, mentre diventava sempre più pallido e con le labbra esangui.

Astrid fissava preoccupata i primi segni del virus sul corpo dell'altro ragazzo. «Tu sai, vero, che non durerá che qualche giorno, se gli va bene?», chiese la ragazza.

Hiccup non le rispose, spronando invece i cani a correre più veloce. Forse avevano ancora una speranza.

 

***

 

Era passata un'ora o poco più da quando erano partiti; Jack si era assopito sulla slitta, mentre la sorellina vegliava su di lui. C'era solo bianco attorno, tanto che non si accorse di una struttura altrettanto bianca davanti a loro se non quando furono praticamente arrivati.

«Jack?», lo chiamò dolcemente la bambina, scuotendolo per un braccio, notando che alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli castani stavano diventando bianche.

Il ragazzo si destò appena, sentendosi la testa dolorante. «Mh... Ero sveglio», mentì a sua difesa.

«Certo, come no», ridacchiò lei, toccandogli poi i capelli. «Jack... tu non stai bene, vero?», chiese gentile.

«Certo che sto bene. Ti direi mai una bugia? Ho solo preso freddo», la rassicurò con un sorriso tirato.

Mary non disse nulla, sapeva che il fratello era un gran bugiardo.

Hiccup li osservava in silenzio. Jack era cambiato molto negli anni in cui non si erano visti.

A parte i capelli. Quella zazzera castana indomabile era veramente identica.

E il suo sorriso. Caldo e gentile. Ricordava ancora quando lo rivolgeva solo a lui.

«Ora vi dovremo dividere. Io porterò Jack dal nostro medico e tu, Mary, seguirai Astrid, così ti darà qualcosa da mangiare, va bene?», chiese Hiccup, cercando di usare un tono di voce gentile con la bambina.

Mary non si girò nemmeno: scosse il capo, stringendosi più forte al braccio del fratello.

Ormai erano davanti a un'alta recinzione metallica e una figura veniva verso di loro per aprire il cancello.

«Vuoi forse vedermi mentre mi fanno fare un bagno caldo?», la prese in giro Jack, appena tremante. «Vai con Astrid a mangiare e noi ci vedremo non appena sarò di nuovo vestito».

Appena il cancello fu aperto, un giovane uomo muscoloso si rivolse ai due che entravano.

«Non mi sembra si mangino quelli... eravamo d'accordo: niente estranei qui», disse, non fermandoli però in alcun modo.

«È una storia lunga, Eret. Te la racconterà Astrid non appena saremo di nuovo al sicuro», mormorò Hiccup, dirigendo la slitta verso il garage. L'uomo annuì, chiudendo il cancello dietro di loro, chiedendosi perché Hiccup avesse il kink del cacciarsi nei guai.

Quando finalmente tutti furno al chiuso, iniziarono a scendere dalla slitta.

«Ci vediamo più tardi, Mary», sussurrò dolcemente Jack all'orecchio della bambina, spingendola poi tra le braccia di Astrid, mentre lui si stringeva nelle coperte e si alzava lento.

Hiccup passò un braccio sulle spalle di Jack, sorreggendolo. «Vieni con me», disse piano, passandogli poi l'altro braccio dietro le cosce e sollevandolo a sposina.

«Ehi!», si lamentò debolmente Jack, facendo ridacchiare Mary; quella risata lo fece rilassare tra le braccia dell'altro ragazzo. Aver reincontrato Hiccup aveva risvegliato fantasmi sopiti nell'angolo più scuro del suo cuore.

  
I due ragazzi si allontanarono, mentre Astrid e Mary liberavano i due cani; presto Eret le avrebbe raggiunte per aiutarle con il trasporto della cacciagione.

Hiccup non parlava, intanto che portava Jack attraverso dei corridoi con i pavimenti in linoleum, a ogni passo, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi produceva uno strano rumore con la gamba sinistra.

«Sono passati quanti... sette anni?», la buttò lì Jack, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

«Sì, più o meno... eravamo in prima media...», rispose l’altro, segno che nemmeno lui si era scordato il loro ultimo incontro.

«Sembri... diverso», disse Jack piano, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sulla coperta scolorita che lo copriva.

L'ultima volta che si erano visti erano giovani e Hiccup era quello che si nascondeva sempre dietro Jack. Ora sembrava un fiero guerriero.

«Chi non è cambiato dopo questa epidemia?», domandò lui retorico. Jack annuì distrattamente, gemendo appena quando Hiccup lo posò su di un lettino nell'ultima stanza in fondo al corridoio, una che aveva delle sbarre alla porta. «Chiamo Tadashi... anche se non so se abbia intenzione di occuparsi di uno come te», mormorò piatto, completamente atono.

Jack strinse i pugni, sentendo il peso della sua colpa stritolargli il petto. «Hiccup. Quando sarà il momento vorrei che fossi tu a uccidermi. Solo... non abbandonare Mary al suo destino, quando non potrò più proteggerla. Lei non ha colpe per quello che io ho fatto a te», disse d'un fiato, sentendo gli occhi pizzicargli.

«Altre richieste, Jack Frost?», domandò grave Hiccup, andando verso la porta.

«Mi dispiace», disse solo l'altro.

«Anche a me», rispose piano il ragazzo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, lasciando l’amico d’infanzia da solo.

Jack si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di cancellare le lacrime sul nascere, mentre il freddo gli scuoteva il corpo. Sussultò quando, pochi minuti dopo, la porta si riaprì ed entrò un uomo dai tratti orientali.

Hiccup, nonostante fosse entrato a sua volta, restò sulla soglia della porta.

«Benvenuto a casa mia», disse l'uomo, mettendosi a fianco al ragazzo tremante.   «Solitamente non accogliamo sconosciuti, ma Hiccup mi ha detto che potresti essere... interessante», disse.

Quando Jack riuscì a metterlo meglio a fuoco l’adulto, notò che aveva metá della faccia completamente ustionata. Riservò loro uno sguardo confuso, prima di fare solo un cenno del capo.

«Mostrami il morso», disse gentilmente l’uomo.

Il ragazzo si scoprì, mostrandogli parte del torso e il fianco.

Gli occhi di Hiccup, inquieti, si alzarono appena dal pavimento per guardarlo.

Tadashi prese un panno umido per pulirlo, in modo da capire le criticitá della ferita. Il segno del morso era esteso e profondo, e mancavano diversi lembi di pelle.

«Non c'è più nulla da fare», disse l'uomo, posando una mano sulla fronte scottante del ragazzo, passandogliela poi tra le ciocche sempre più canute.

«Ho... ho già chiesto a Hiccup di uccidermi», disse lui con un groppone in gola. «Vi prego... mia sorella... può stare qui?», continuò a chiedere, non avendo avuto risposta. «Non ha nessun altro oltre a me, vi prego», sussurrava come un mantra.

«Ho anche io un fratellino, esattamente come te... morirei se gli accadesse qualcosa», mormorò Tadashi, ricoprendolo.

Jack sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre una lacrima gli moriva sulla guancia.

«Ora veniamo a te... vuoi morire?», domandò l'uomo, sempre rivolto a Jack.

«Come?», chiese perplesso Jack.

«Se ti dicessi che forse c'è una possibilità di salvarti... cosa mi diresti?», chiese Tadashi.

«Sul serio?», chiese Jack spalancando gli occhi castani.

«Non ci siamo presentati: sono il dottor Tadashi Yamada... o almeno metà di quel che ne resta, primario di questo laboratorio di ricerca. Io e i miei collaboratori stiamo sviluppando un vaccino, ma... non abbiamo avuto modo di sperimentarlo prima», spiegò, facendo cenno a Hiccup di avvicinarsi.

«Potresti trasformarti lo stesso, ma sarebbe comunque una possibilità in più che avresti rispetto a ora», disse Hiccup a Jack, mostrandogli un contenitore con una siringa e un piccola boccetta di vetro.

«Perché me lo stai chiedendo? Credevo che mi odiassi», mormorò Jack sconnesso.

«Infatti...», rispose lui, guardando sottecchi il medico.

«Accetti, dunque?», premette Tadashi. Più il tempo passava più la statistica gli sarebbe stata avversa.

«D'accordo», acconsentì Jack, porgendo il braccio al dottore. Tanto peggio di così. L'idea di poter stare ancora con Mary era un incentivo più che valido.

«Ma io non so se lo voglio fare», disse Tadashi con un sorriso gentile.

«Non capisco», mormorò Jack, che lottava contro gli effetti della febbre causata dal virus.

«Se ti curassi, tu dovrai stare con noi e accettarmi come capo... Te la senti di stare sotto a un capo omosessuale?».

Jack spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, prima di non riuscire a trattenersi e cominciare a ridere forte, pentendosene subito alla fitta di dolore al fianco, gemendo. «Se non è un problema che lo sia anch'io...», mormorò, evitando di proposito di guardare Hiccup, pur sentendolo distintamente sobbalzare appena e trattenere il fiato.

Tadashi annuì. «Non è un problema, basta che stia alla larga dal mio ragazzo».

«Non credo che sia un problema», disse Jack, chiudendo gli occhi, stanco.

«Curalo, Tadashi...», soffiò Hiccup, mentre il dottore gli sfilava il contenitore di mano.

Jack sarebbe stato la sua prima cavia umana: se fosse sopravvissuto sarebbe stato una nuova speranza.

Dopo aver aspirato il contenuto della boccetta nella siringa e disinfettato il poplide del ragazzo, Tadashi procedette. Jack sentì il dolore distante della puntura e poi scivolò di nuovo dietro il velo dell'incoscienza. La febbre sarebbe peggiorata, mentre l'organismo combatteva contro il virus.

Tadashi posò una mano sulla spalla di Hiccup come a dirgli di venire via, ma questi negò, dicendo che voleva rimanere con Jack.

«Sei sicuro?», chiese gentile e a bassa voce, sapendo che Hiccup aveva qualche trascorso doloroso con quel ragazzo, sebbene non sapesse bene i dettagli.

Hiccup annuì e andò a sedersi su una sedia, accanto al ragazzo febbricitante. Sarebbe potuto morire, e non voleva lasciarlo solo in quel momento delicato.

«Sei sempre bravo a cacciarti nei guai, vero, Jack?», mormorò con un piccolo sorriso.

Con la mano, scese al proprio stivale sinistro e prese il coltello nascosto all'interno; Jack gli aveva chiesto di ucciderlo, e lo avrebbe fatto se si fosse trasformato... come ultimo regalo di addio.

Con un sospiro, si portò due dita alle labbra, accarezzandosele.

La trasformazione era già cominciata. Tutti gli individui contagiati avevano cambiato il colore dei capelli e degli occhi, sembrando spiriti dannati scesi sulla terra.

Hiccup avrebbe dovuto attendere solo poche ore per avere il risultato del referto, e così rimase lá, a vedere i suoi capelli imbiancarsi e la carnagione perdere colore, mentre le parole che Jack aveva rivolto a Tadashi gli tormentavano la mente.

L'immobilità non era mai stata un suo punto forte, così si alzò dalla sedia per poter bagnare la fronte di Jack con un panno umido.

Nonostante lo vedesse soffrire e stare male, non ne gioì affatto.

Il passato non aveva mai smesso di tormentarlo e gli sembrava davvero una beffa del destino averlo incontrato.

 

Passò quasi un'ora nel silenzio della stanza, spezzato solo dai loro respiri, quando un grido di Jack lo fece sobbalzare. La febbre tormentava i suoi sogni, facendolo dimenare e lamentare nel sonno.

«Mi dispiace... mi dispiace. Non era quello che volevo...», ansimava pregante.

Hiccup lo guardò rimanendo in lontananza mentre continuava a camminare per la stanza.

Pensò che anche Jack doveva essere cresciuto da allora, e se era giunto fino a lì doveva essere diventato più forte.

Di colpo, Jack spalancò gli occhi, azzurri e freddi come il ghiaccio, velati e colmi di lacrime, puntati su qualunque fosse l'allucinazione che lo tormentava. Il corpo tremava, scosso e sempre più cadaverico. Si sporse dal letto, vomitando succhi gastrici.

Hiccup gli si avvicinò, tenendolo per le spalle, preoccupato che non si soffocasse da solo.

Un grande dolore attraversò ancora il corpo del ragazzo, così come l'urlo che abbandonò le sue labbra. Poi silenzio. Jack divenne immobile e zitto. La temperatura crollò, lasciando la sua pelle ghiacciata.

Hiccup tremò, e non per la temperatura del corpo del ragazzo. «Jack?», lo chiamò piano, con un fil di voce.

Nessuna risposta.

Era morto?

Hiccup lo scosse appena, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di calde lacrime, e lo chiamò di nuovo con voce flebile.

Non avrebbe mai voluto tutto quello... lui non aveva mai desiderato la sua morte.

D'improvviso, come quando era riemerso dalle acque gelate del lago, Jack prese un profondo respiro rantolato, spalancando gli occhi su Hiccup.

Il ragazzo, spaventato, poggiò la lama del coltello sulla sua gola, pronto a ucciderlo.

«Hic?», chiese Jack in allarme, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Sono io, Jack», disse incerto.

L'altro ragazzo lo guardò sbattendo più volte le palpebre, incredulo.

«Piangi?», chiese Jack in un sussurro, poggiando i polpastrelli ghiacciati della mano destra sulla guancia di Hiccup. Questi ritirò il coltello, lasciandolo cadere in terra, e lo abbracciò con foga, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Jack sentì il respiro spezzarsi a quell'abbraccio, tanto forte fu la sensazione che provò nell'avere Hiccup così vicino; ricambiò la stretta, poggiando la guancia sui capelli del castano.

«In un modo o nell'altro ne esci sempre... Frosty...», sorrise Hiccup, felice che fosse vivo, tra le sue braccia.

«È una mia prerogativa», disse piano lui, con una piccola risata che fece scuotere entrambi i ragazzi.

Hiccup si liberò dalla stretta, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi. «Vado... a chiamare Tadashi», disse, andando verso la porta.

«Ok. Tornerai anche tu?», chiese piano l'albino.

«Tu vuoi che io ci sia?», domandò diretto Hiccup.

«Sì... vorrei parlare con te, se me lo concederai», disse Jack con un sorrisino speranzoso.

«Mi ringrazierai lavorando per il gruppo», disse Hiccup, evitando di guardarlo.

«Ti prego, solo pochi minuti da soli», cercò di convincerlo Jack.

«Se Tadashi acconsente, non ho obiezioni...», disse Hiccup, sicuro che invece il medico avrebbe detto che Jack doveva riposare.

«Grazie», sorrise il ragazzo con le labbra pallide e non più brunite dal sole come nei ricordi di Hiccup.

Prima di andare via, Hiccup si perse nei suoi occhi, che sembravano il lago ghiacciato dove si erano incontrati poche ore prima.

Merda. Era proprio fregato.

 

*

 

Quando Tadashi venne a controllare lo stato di salute di Jack, portò con sé delle altre persone che presentò come loro collaboratori. Insieme a loro c'erano anche suo fratello minore e Hiccup.

Erano tutti emozionati nel vedere Jack rispondere alle loro domande in maniera senziente, sebbene avesse l'aspetto di uno zombie.

Il loro antidoto aveva funzionato, dopo mesi e mesi di ricerche.

«Finirai nella storia per aver trovato la cura all'epidemia», sorrise il fratello di Tadashi, abbracciandolo.

Hiccup stava sempre un po' in disparte, e ogni tanto il suo sguardo si incrociava a quello di Jack per un fugace attimo.

«Dovremo farti un prelievo di sangue e vedere se sei diventato immune al virus», spiegò il medico a Jack, il quale annuì – si ricordava che Tadashi gli aveva parlato di stare lì al servizio della comunità.

«Posso vedere Mary?», chiese Jack, ancora in mutande sul letto.

«Dovresti rimanere in osservazione, dopo qualcuno la porterá qui per salutarti», annuì Tadashi, finendo di visitarlo. Non voleva che la sorella rimanesse sola con lui almeno per un giorno intero. Poteva essere un falso positivo.

Jack annuì, intristitendosi appena, capendo però le ragioni di quella richiesta.

«Il tatuaggio che hai dietro il collo ha un qualche significato?», chiese Hiro, curiosando tutto il corpo di Jack per scopi medici.

Jack rise a disagio, portando una mano al collo per nasconderselo.

«Guardiani... l’ho fatto con alcuni amici», soffiò. «Avevamo trovato un posto sicuro e ci siamo divisi per portare lì i bambini orfani ancora sopravvissuti...», confidò Jack.

«Bell'idea dividersi», disse schietta una ragazza del gruppo, aveva i capelli scuri e lo sguardo severo.

Jack le rivolse un sorriso di circostanza, chiudendosi appena nelle spalle. «Era andato tutto bene fino a oggi pomeriggio», borbottò.

Un'altra ragazza, una spilungona bionda annuì. «Siete stati fortunati che Hiccup fosse passato da quel-dov'è andato Hic?», si chiese a voce alta, guardandosi attorno.

Jack si guardò intorno a propria volta, sorpreso e un po' ferito dalla sua assenza.

«Sará andato a trovare Toothless», disse un altro dall'aria non molto affidabile.

«Forse sarà meglio procurargli dei vestiti», disse a quel punto un ragazzo ben piazzato con i dread tenuti indietro da una fascia. Ritenuta una saggia idea, Jack venne fatto stendere di nuovo, con la promessa di cibo caldo, vestiti e la sorellina.

Come si mise di nuovo disteso, si addormentò senza rendersene conto. Era ancora debole e stanco, tanto che dormì fino a sera, quando venne svegliato da Astrid.

Jack grugnì infastidito, girandosi dall'altra parte.

«Il medico ha detto che devi mangiare e prendere delle medicine», disse decisa, scuotendolo.

«Astrid?», chiese confuso Jack, mettendosi lentamente a sedere.

«Non ho sputato nella tua minestra», lo tranquillizzò, posando un vassoio sulla scrivania accanto a lui.

«Rassicurante. Dopotutto non sarebbe la cosa peggiore che mi è capitata oggi», ridacchiò.

«Hai più culo che anima, Jack Frost, non ti lamentare della tua buona stella», disse lei, incrociando le braccia al petto, seria.

«Devo dei ringraziamenti anche a te per quello che è successo oggi», cominciò Jack serio. Astrid si quietò, ascoltandolo, in modo che andasse avanti. «So bene che non meritavo quello che avete fatto per me e Mary. Solo, grazie», disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Ringrazia Hiccup, io ti avrei lasciato lì», disse sincera, rimanendo in piedi vicino a lui.

«L'ho fatto e ho intenzione di continuare fino a che non le accetterà», mormorò il ragazzo. «Lui dov'è ora?», chiese, ricordando come si fosse svincolato mentre lui era distratto dagli altri ricercatori.

«Perché ti interessa saperlo?», domandò lei dura.

«Mi ha promesso che avremo parlato da soli e se l'è svignata», spiegò.

Lei non disse niente, spingendogli vicino il vassoio con il cibo e le medicine. «Dopo vestiti se vuoi uscire di qui».

«Tadashi non si fida che io esca...», disse, guardandola strano.

«Credevo volessi rivedere tua sorella», lo stuzzicò lei.

Jack scosse il capo. «Qualcuno la porterà qui. Non voglio fare stronzate il primo giorno. Anche un cieco capirebbe che questa è una cella», disse, guardando le sbarre.

Lei ghignò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sei furbo come mi ricordavo», commentò.

«Mi merito un premio, no?», ghignò lui, mettendosi piano a sedere.

Lei gli si avvicinò pericolosamente, studiandolo. «Eviterò di pestarti, per il momento. Mi sembra un premio più che valido», disse Astrid.

«Puoi dire a Hiccup di passarmi a trovare?», domandò invece il neo-albino.

«Tsk. Se lo vorrà, verrà da solo», rispose lei, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Il ragazzo guardò la minestra e ingoiò a vuoto, un attimo dopo la stava mangiando come se non toccasse cibo da giorni, e forse era proprio così.

Prese anche le medicine e poi indossò gli abiti che gli avevano portato. Qualcuno doveva avergli medicato il morso sul fianco perché era coperto da uno spesso bendaggio.

Ora che era vivo valeva la pena investire medicamenti su di lui.

Indossò una felpa blu e i suoi vecchi pantaloni, che dovevano essersi ormai asciugati – la sua vecchia maglia era andata in brandelli dopo la colluttazione con gli zombie.

Notò una stanzina e vide che c'era un bagno. Vi entrò, per poter espletare i propri bisogni, poi notò uno specchio. Quando vide il proprio riflesso raggelò di colpo. I capelli, gli occhi, il corpo erano completamente sbiaditi.

Sembrava uno di loro, uno di quei maledetti mostri, ma la paura gli fece battere forte il cuore, e da lì capì di essere ancora vivo.

Lui sembrava uno di loro, ma era diverso.

Avrebbe dovuto essere cauto all'esterno. Se uno della milizia lo avesse visto gli avrebbe sparato a vista.

Sì lavò le mani e tornò a letto, speranzoso di poter rivedere la sorella e Hiccup.

  
  


Continua...  
Gala & XShade-Shinra


	2. Capitolo 2

 

**Safe and Sound**  
  
**Capitolo 2**

 

 

Sebbene le visite del medico fossero frequenti, e anche quelle di Astrid quando gli portava da mangiare, gli fu permesso di uscire di cella solo due giorni dopo, quando tutti gli esami e le sperimentazioni furono completate. Erano praticamente certi che Jack ora fosse immune al morso degli zombie.

In tutto quel periodo, Hiccup non era passato a trovarlo nemmeno una volta, ben al contrario della sorellina, la quale doveva essere trascinata via con la forza. Fu proprio lei a corrergli incontro, quando lo vide apparire nei locali della mensa.

Jack l'abbracciò con forza, grato di poterlo fare ancora. «Ti sono mancato, ragazzina?», le chiese dolcemente.

«Un sacchissimo», rispose lei, ricambiando la stretta e intristendosi. «Sei freddo...», disse, mogia.

«Mi dispiace», disse lui, ritraendo le mani dal viso della sorella, ma lei gliele rimise, sperando così di scaldarlo.

«Sono cambiate un sacco di cose in questi giorni, non è così?», soffiò lui, osservandosi intorno.

Lei annuì e lo prese per mano, portandolo verso la zona adibita a soggiorno, dove Hiro e Fred giocavano a videogiochi davanti a una mega televisione.

«Mi hanno trattata così bene, Jack... mi sembra quasi di essere a casa», trillò lei.

«Tu vuoi restare?», le chiese il fratello, fermandola un attimo per la mano, prima che fossero abbastanza vicini per essere sentiti.

«Mi hanno detto che tu devi restare, quindi resto anche io», disse decisa. Era in momenti come quelli che Jack si dimenticava quanto fosse matura la sorella.

Il maggiore dei fratelli Overland sbuffò, lasciandosi guidare verso il divano da Mary.

Trascorse un po' di tempo a parlare con loro - anche se a volte sembravano troppo assorti dal gioco per rispondere -, finchè dalla porta principale non spuntò Hiccup accompagnato da due gemelli eterozigoti; oltre al freddo esterno, avevano portato con loro dei conigli e una cassa.

«Hiccup, non era il tuo turno oggi», gli fece notare Fred.

Lui scosse le spalle in maniera non curante, dirigendosi verso le cucine, facendo bene attenzione a non guardare Jack.

«Cosa c'è in quella cassa?», domandò Mary, curiosa, sporgendosi verso Ruffnut e Tuffnut.

«Cose per i ragazzi grandi», rispose la gemella, ridacchiando, facendo imbronciare la bambina.

Jack si alzò e andò verso Hiccup. Voleva assolutamente parlargli e lui lo evitava.

Lo seguì fin dentro le cucine e si schiarì la voce, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

Lo sapeva che odiava essere ignorato.

Hiccup non si voltò e posò i conigli in terra in modo che Fishleg, il cuoco, li trovasse e senza dire altro andò verso l'uscita.

«Hiccup, hai intenzione di ignorarmi per sempre?», chiese petulante l'albino, seguendolo.

«Non sarebbe un'idea malvagia», mormoró lui.

«Mi avevi promesso che avremmo parlato», puntualizzò allora Jack, cercando di far voltare il castano verso di sé, ma questi scosse il capo. «Non ho la voglia né il desiderio di starti a sentire», rispose lui, rimanendo fermo.

Jack ritrasse la mano, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, ferito.

«È giusto. Mi dispiace. Non ho nessun diritto di volere il tuo perdono», disse, lasciando la stanza in silenzio.

Hiccup trattenne il fiato, fino a quando non fu sicuro che Jack non fosse più nei paraggi, poi decise di andare a dar da mangiare a Toothless: la sua compagnia gli avrebbe giovato.

 

Quella sera si trovarono tutti intorno alla stufa a mangiare.

Jack aveva imparato i nomi di tutti; alla fine non erano in molti: sei del gruppo di ricerca di Tadashi e sette del gruppo di Hiccup.

Si erano dimostrati tutti gentili con lui e Mary, eccezion fatta per Astrid e Hiccup che lo ignoravano la maggior parte del tempo.

Nonostante questo, però, il clima non era teso.

Quando Fishleg portò i conigli cucinati quel pomeriggio, a seguirlo c'era Snotlout, che portava dei boccali - vecchi becker e tozzi cilindri graduati - colmi di birra fresca.

Jack accettò il suo senza farsi pregare, apprezzando il clima leggero e scherzoso che si andò a creare durante il corso della serata. Gli sembrò quasi di tornare a respirare.

Verso la fine della cena guardò nella direzione di Hiccup e vide che davanti a lui c'erano tre bicchieroni vuoti, ma il ragazzo non sembrava accusare. Non lo faceva un così gran bevitore.

Si accorse che dell'Hiccup che conosceva era rimasto ben poco e si chiese quanto quel cambiamento fosse colpa sua.

Mary si era addormentata contro la sua gamba e lui prese a districarle i capelli con fare distratto.

«Vuoi altra birra?», gli domandò cordiale Fishleg, allungandogli un matraccio. «Prima che se la scolino quei tre», disse, indicando Astrid, Eret e Hiccup.

«Grazie», accettò Jack, porgendo il proprio contenitore, mentre Fred teneva banco con i gemelli raccontando cose disgustose sulla sopravvivenza.

«Vi assicuro che è la verità! La pipì si può filtrare e lo sperma è ricco di proteine!», esclamò ad alta voce, gesticolando ferocemente.

«Preferisco morire piuttosto che fare una cosa del genere», disse schifata Gogo, mentre Wasabi annuiva con fervore, completamente disgustato.

«Come avete fatto a sopravvivere finora? Senza le puntate di Bear Grylls sarei morto là fuori! Tipo, l'occhio è la parte più energetica da mangiare!», continuò a dire Fred, mentre Honey Lemon diventava verdastra.

Jack si scolò il resto della birra ridacchiando, decidendo strategicamente di mettere Mary a dormire e allontanarsi educatamente dal gruppo, dato che cominciava a sentirsi alticcio.

«Tada-kun...», biascicò Hiro, aggrappandosi al collo del fratello maggiore. «Andiamo a letto anche noi?», chiese placido.

«Signori, scusate, ma il dovere mi chiama», disse il medico, caricandosi il fratello in spalla e portandolo via.

Astrid fece un cenno a Eret, che invece si alzò con una scusa e seguì Jack.

Hiccup fece per chiedere dove stesse andando, ma Fred - che teneva a loro e alla loro incolumità - lo bloccò raccontandogli di quando aveva mangiato il contenuto dello stomaco di una capra.

 

Jack aveva appena rimboccato le coperte a Mary quando Eret lo raggiunse.

«Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me avere una sorellina, sai?», chiese retorico all’albino, stando sulla soglia.

«Non so cosa farei senza», ammise Jack alzandosi.

Eret entrò nella stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. «Ho saputo che sei dell'altra sponda», gli disse, andando al sodo.

«Ti crea qualche problema?», chiese Jack incerto.

«L'esatto contrario», rispose il giovane uomo. «Ti va di passare un po' di tempo, solo io e te? O hai il ragazzo?».

«Non ho avuto molto tempo per la mia vita sentimentale, ultimamente», scherzò Jack.

«Vieni in camera mia, allora?», gli chiese l’altro con un sorriso gentile.

«Sarei un po' stanco stasera e non propriamente in me».

«Avanti, l'ebbrezza dell'alcol gioverà alla performance. Puoi fidarti di me: voglio solo un po' di contatto fisico, nulla di troppo impegnativo», insistette lui, allontanandosi appena dalla porta per non far sentire Jack in trappola. Jack si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, quando Eret disse le parole giuste: «Sarà divertente».

«Tu dici?», chiese con un mezzo sorriso in volto, seguendo il gigante nella sua stanza.

Era come quella che Jack avrebbe dovuto condividere con Mary: semplice ma accogliente, con due letti dalla parte opposta del muro con affianco due armadi.

«Con chi la dividi?», chiese Jack curioso.

«Un amico», rispose l'uomo avvicinando il viso al collo di Jack, baciandolo dalla clavicola fino all'orecchio; anche lui notò come prima cosa quanto fosse freddo il ragazzo, ma non disse nulla.

Jack non fece caso alla vaghezza delle sue parole, ritraendosi al brivido che provò a quel gesto. Eret ridacchiò, agganciandogli un braccio intorno alla vita per poterlo baciare ancora sul collo.

«Hai detto che sarebbe stato divertente »,mormorò Jack infantilmente.

«Non lo è?», chiese Eret, infilando una mano sotto la felpa del ragazzo, accarezzandogli il ventre e facendolo gemere piano. «Non lo so ancora».

Eret portò entrambe le mani alla sua cintola, aprendogli i pantaloni e passando le mani lungo i suoi fianchi freddi.

Jack chiuse gli occhi, dicendosi che meritava un po' di distrazione, ma non riusciva a rilassarsi, anche se i tocchi di Eret erano caldi e forti, rassicuranti quasi, e il suo corpo già reagiva.

L'uomo si distese sul letto, trascinandosi appresso Jack, che gli tolse il maglione, rivelando i suoi muscoli e i tatuaggi. Le mani di Eret scivolarono verso il sedere piccolo e sodo dell'albino, cercando le sue labbra.

Proprio in quel momento, la porta della camera si aprì.

«Ti dico di no, Astrid... Eret non ha nessun-». Fu Hiccup ad affacciarsi nella stanza in penombra, accompagnato dall'amica; quando vide la scena davanti ai suoi occhi si congelò sul posto.

Jack non si accorse inizialmente dell'intrusione e mise una mano sulla bocca di Eret, voltandosi di lato per non farsi baciare.

«No, aspetta».

«Scusa...», mormorò Eret, mettendo Jack a sedere su di sé, mostrandolo la sua erezione ai nuovi arrivati.

Astrid non riuscì a trattenere un fischio e Jack alzò il viso, spalancando gli occhi alla vista di Hiccup. La vergogna colorò le sue guance repentinamente.

Hiccup continuava a fissarlo, col colore prosciugato dalla faccia. Non ebbe il pudore di volgere lo sguardo fino a quando Jack non prese il maglione di Eret e lo usò per coprirsi.

Il più grande rise a quella situazione e Jack sentì la testa girargli appena.

«Sei una guastafeste, Astrid. Potevi aspettare ancora qualche minuto», disse baritonale, mentre Jack lentamente realizzava.

«Scusami, Eret», ridacchiò lei.

La consapevolezza di essersi lasciato trascinare in quel tranello fece più male di ogni altra cosa a Jack, secondo forse allo sguardo di Hiccup impresso a fuoco sulla sua pelle. Si allontanò da Eret, sistemandosi con una mano i vestiti, fuggendo poi dalla stanza in silenzio.

Per una volta, Hiccup non rimase fermo e lo seguì, chiamandolo per nome.

Lo raggiunse all'esterno, vedendo Jack passarsi una mano sugli occhi e una tra i capelli.

Faceva un freddo boia lì...

«Allora è vero!», esclamó Hiccup, portandosi le braccia allo stomaco per scaldarsi.

Jack si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi arrossati e leggermente gonfi.

«Cosa?», riuscì a dire con voce roca. Il freddo non sembrava infastidire Jack. Stava lì, con solo la felpa e pantaloni, e i piedi scalzi, senza tremare.

«È vero che sei omosessuale...», specificò l’altro, alzandosi il collo del maglione.

Quelle parole fecero fare un sorriso amaro a Jack. «Dovevi vedermi umiliato per crederci?», sibilò.

«Cosa?», domandò Hiccup, stupito.

«Sarà stato divertente organizzare tutto ed entrare al momento giusto», ringhiò basso Jack, forse ancora annebbiato dall'alcol. «Mi dispiace per quello che è successo da bambini. Ero stupido e solo. Ho rinunciato all'unico amico che avevo per l'ammirazione di gente vuota e superficiale. È il mio peccato più grande e lo so che non potrai mai perdonarmi...», quasi gridò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Hiccup era in ballo ormai e doveva ballare: non poteva permettersi di fare come Cenerentola e lasciare il principe.

Di quanto accaduto poco prima ne avrebbero parlato dopo: il passato era più importante. «Amici vuoti e superficiali con i quali hai fatto dei tatuaggi», gli fece notare tra l'arrabbiato e il triste. «Con i quali hai un accampamento che funzionava».

«Non ho più avuto amici dopo di te, Hiccup. Loro sono stati i primi dopo anni... li ho conosciuti poco prima dell'epidemia in un centro di riabilitazione. Sono stato arrestato e mi hanno concesso un aiuto psicologico prima di sbattermi in un riformatorio», confessò l'albino. «Sono sempre stato un fallimento... so incasinare solo tutto». Jack stava cadendo a pezzi davanti agli occhi di Hiccup, confessando il vuoto che lo aveva accompagnato in quegli anni di distanza tra di loro.

A vederlo così, il cuore dell'altro ragazzo si strinse. Fece qualche passo verso di lui. «Entriamo...», gli propose gentile; non erano argomenti da parlare fuori al freddo. Sollevò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, e fuori dal loro rifugio vide degli zombie - nulla di preoccupante, era normale vederne qualcuno in giro vicino all’accampamento, ogni tanto -, che sembravano quasi immobili a causa del freddo che ne rallentava i movimenti, come inquietanti pupazzi di neve.

Jack si lasciò portare dentro dall'altro, trascinato per un braccio, tirando appena su con il naso.

«Non sono bravo a reggere l'alcol », borbottò con voce piccola.« Perché tu sì?», chiese quasi infantilmente.

«In realtà sono una schiappa a tenere l'alcol: Eret è molto più prestante. Quando ci siamo conosciuti non beveva mai acqua», raccontò l'altro, sospirando appena.

Il nome di Eret fece rabbuiare Jack, la vergogna di nuovo a stringergli lo stomaco.

Hiccup lo portò a sedere in soggiorno, dove ormai la tv era spenta e solo due ragazzi erano ancora al tavolo, e lo fece sedere sul divano. «Sei gelido... ti porto una coperta», gli disse, facendo per alzarsi, ma Jack lo trattenne per un polso.

«Non credo cambierebbe qualcosa. Io non ho freddo», mormorò l'albino, facendo sedere Hiccup accanto a sé. Il ragazzo tremò nell'averlo così vicino, non solo per il freddo della sua pelle.

Jack teneva lo sguardo basso, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Dopo un po' di silenzio, Hiccup tossichiò appena. «Ti... ti piace Eret?».

Tra tutte le domande, Jack non si aspettava proprio quella. «Come?».

«Ti pia-pia-piace E-Eret?», balbettò peggio di prima.

«È figo, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo», rispose Jack, senza aver ancora lasciato il polso di Hiccup, sentendo il suo battito accelerare a quella risposta.

«Er...Eret piace a... a tu-tutti...», disse a disagio l’altro, chiedendosi allora perché non gli avesse permesso di baciarlo.

«Non credo di piacergli io... era tutto organizzato, no? », chiese Jack stringendosi nelle spalle. «Aveva detto che voleva divertirsi...», mormorò come se quello spiegasse perché aveva acconsentito alla cosa.

«Non capisco», disse l'altro. Non riusciva proprio a capire dove voleva andare a parare Jack.

«Cosa non capisci? Che possa acconsentire a una sveltina o che uno dei tuoi amici mi abbia tirato un tiro mancino?», domandò l'albino.

«… Ehm... la seconda», annuì il ragazzo, non abituato a parlare di certi argomenti. «Non era... io non ne sapevo nulla».

«Davvero?», chiese l'altro ragazzo in un sussurro speranzoso.

«Astrid mi ha chiesto se Eret avesse una scacchiera per giocare a dama alcolica e...», di colpo si fermò, ripetendo il nome della ragazza in un sussurro omicida.

Jack si fece scappare il suo primo vero sorriso da quando avevano cominciato a parlare. «Perché mi hai seguito?», gli chiese curioso. Dopotutto Hiccup non aveva fatto mistero di voler ignorare Jack nei giorni passati.

«Cre-credo pe-pe-perché...». Quando Hiccup si imbarazzava tornava quel ragazzino piccolo e impacciato che Jack aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima.

«Perché?», lo incoraggiò Jack con un sorriso gentile, anche se un po' languido per la birra.

Hiccup semplicemente si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò le labbra gentile, con un contatto che durò poco più di un battito di ciglia.

Jack rimase imbambolato, come una statua di ghiaccio.

«Buo-Buonanotte», mormorò Hiccup, svincolandosi dalla sua stretta e scappando via verso la propria camera. Doveva dire due paroline dolci a Eret e Astrid, lasciando Jack alle sue guance bollenti e al viso arrossato.

 

***

 

"Lo abbiamo fatto per il tuo bene". Le parole di Astrid ed Eret gli rimbombavano in testa dal giorno prima, quando aveva litigato furiosamente con loro in merito alla trovata dei due su come dimostrare che Jack era veramente omosessuale.

Hiccup era senza parole e veramente furioso con loro, che lo avevano fatto perchè in pratica lo credevano un allocco e che Jack potesse provarci con lui per avere una guardia del corpo personale, per poi farlo soffrire ancora.

Gli aveva tenuto il muso per tutta la mattina, fino a quando Snotlout gli si avvicinò con il suo classico fare da "ragazzo in cerca della rissa".

«Tadashi vuole che tu e Astrid usciate a cercargli delle cose», spiegò, facendo andare Hiccup a lamentarsi da Tadashi.

La questione si riassunse in due frasi:

«Non voglio andare con Astrid».

«Vacci con Jack».

Fu il panico.

«C-c-cosa?», balbettò Hiccup arrossendo e Tadashi gli rivolse un ghigno diabolico.

«Tu e Jack, da soli. Così testerai le sue abilità».

«Mi rifiuto», disse Hiccup deciso. Ormai era diventato campione di schivata di persone e con l'albino quella mattina era entrato nel Guinnes World Record.

«Wasabi mi ha detto che lo hai baciato ieri. Non ringraziarmi», rispose il medico con un sorriso. La sua decisione era irremovibile. Avevano già preso abbastanza campioni di sangue da Jack in quei tre giorni, per cui non c'era da preoccuparsi: la ricerca sarebbe continuata. «Buona fortuna», gli sorrise Tadashi chiudendo la questione e la porta del proprio ufficio in faccia al ragazzo.

Hiccup andò fuori dalla stanza borbottando come una caffettiera, diretto in camera a fare la borsa, e poi alla rimessa con i cani.

 

  
Mezz'ora dopo erano fuori in missione. Lui e Jack. Da soli.

L'aria era talmente tesa che si poteva tagliare con un grissino.

Jack sbuffò appena, guardandosi intorno per trovare qualcosa con cui spezzare la tensione.

«Dunque... cos'è che stiamo cercando?», chiese Jack per l'ennesima volta.

«A parte cibo, medicine e batterie, stiamo cercando un pezzo di ricambio di un motorino per un macchinario di Wasabi e un radiatore per la cella frigorifera per i campioni di Honey Lemon... visto che si sono accorti che sta perdendo potenza», spiegò calmo Hiccup, guardando la valle intorno a loro; era difficile orientarsi con tutto quel niveo candore.

«Oh... e ci stiamo dirigendo da qualche parte nello specifico?», chiese Jack, mettendosi le mani in tasca.

Era seduto nella culla della slitta, che giocherellava con il bastone rinforzato con il filo spinato in punta che gli aveva dato Snotlout come arma.

«Un centro commerciale qui vicino. Sarà ormai stato razziato di cibo, ma i pezzi di ricambio magari li troviamo», rispose l'altro.

Jack fece una smorfia. Una struttura enorme di cemento armato piena zeppa di nascondigli. Cosa poteva mai andare storto? Come minimo avrebbero trovato un temibile Alpha ad attenderli, seduto comodamente sul pezzo di ferraglia che serviva loro, ci avrebbe scommesso.

Mentre continuavano a scivolare lungo la neve, avvistarono degli zombie lí vicino, che camminavano come nulla fosse nella neve, inarresabili; non sembrava però li avessero notati.

«Li ignoriamo?», chiese piano Jack per non farsi sentire.

«Se posso non me la cerco, al contrario tuo», disse di cuore il castano.

«Tsk. Quelli sono Cur, a malapena sanno dove stanno andando. Io ero inseguito da ben cinque Bloodhound. Non avrebbero mollato facilmente l'osso», borbottò indignato Jack.

Hiccup sorrise appena. Non sembrava che Jack fosse arrabbiato con lui per quanto successo la sera di qualche giorno prima... ma non sapeva esattamente di che parlargli. Non aveva mai tirato fuori l'argomento, sebbene non gliene avesse dato poi il tempo.

 

  
Quando giunsero al centro commerciale, l'aspetto fatiscente e in rovina gli dava proprio una connotazione da film dell'orrore.

«Che non ci venga l'insana idea di separarci. Il primo che lo dice muore sempre per primo», fece lugubre Jack.

«Non dire assurditá... non dureresti un attimo contro gli zombie», masticó Hiccup, che neppure per un secondo aveva preso in considerazione l'idea.

«Aww... quindi ti preoccupi per me», cantilenò Jack facendo gli occhi dolci.

Una palla di neve gli colpì impietosa il viso.

Jack ridacchiò, mettendosi subito a raccogliere della neve per rispondere al fuoco, ma Hiccup giá si stava allontanando per mettere la slitta e i cani al riparo oltre la porta a vetri ormai sfondata del centro commerciale.

Jack sopraggiunse di soppiatto alle sue spalle, pronto ad infilargli la neve nella maglietta, quando il rumore della neve compressa da un piede lo tradì e si ritrovò premuto contro il muro dal corpo di Hiccup, una mano contro la bocca. Quando diavolo aveva sviluppato quei riflessi da ninja?!

Questi si mise un dito sulle labbra, intimandogli di fare silenzio, e prese il proprio coltello dallo stivale prima di affacciarsi appena per controllare la situazione.

Non si era ancora spostato dal corpo di Jack, che stava assumendo delle tinte vermiglie sulle guance tiepide. Decise di ripagare Hiccup con un po' della sua stessa moneta, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi.

Hiccup tremò appena e si allontanò di un passo da Jack. «Non era nulla... forse», sussurrò, continuando a guardarsi intorno, senza allontanare la mano dalla bocca di Jack, né le sue mani fredde dai fianchi. «Mi raccomando, non parlare se non in caso di estremo bisogno», sussurrò il ragazzo, arrossendo per la loro posizione.

Jack sorrise contro la sua mano, annuendo, prima di leccargli il palmo lentamente. Vendetta attuata!

Hiccup allontanò la mano come se avesse preso la scossa, guardando Jack con occhi spauriti, quasi fosse un leopardo delle nevi pronto ad azzannarlo.

L'albino, dal canto suo, gli rispose con un ghigno divertito e giocoso. «Uno a uno», sussurrò, prima di superarlo ed entrare nell'edificio abbandonato.

Hiccup lo guardò andare via, scuotendo la testa quando si accorse di stargli guardando spudoratamente il didietro.

Non solo Hiccup era cambiato in quegli anni.

Il castano si schiarì la voce, dandosi uno schiaffo mentale da solo per concentrarsi. Se uno dei due si fosse fatto ammazzare avrebbe scaricato tutta la colpa su Tadashi!

Il negozio di elettrodomestici era al piano superiore, e decisero di salire lungo le scale mobili a rampa ormai immobili; il posto era stato vistosamente depredato e sfasciato.

Jack strinse maggiormente il bastone tra le mani, guardandosi intorno cauto.

Niente umani, niente zombie...

Era quasi più ansiogeno di quando ne erano circondati.

Sembravano essere stati fortunati, ma nessuno dei due abbassò la guardia. Si mossero cauti e silenziosi come ombre, entrando dalle lamiere sfondate della saracinesca del negozio di elettrodomestici.

Come Hiccup aveva predetto, anche lì i vandali e i disperati erano arrivati prima di loro, ma gran parte della roba era ancora lì. Insomma... chi passerebbe l'aspirapolvere durante un'apocalisse zombie?!

Mentre Hiccup cercava i pezzi necessari, Jack curiosò in giro, aprendo la porta del retro bottega e facendo fatica a sopprimere un verso di sorpresa e orrore. La stanza era coperta di schizzi rappresi e secchi di sangue e il cadavere in decomposizione, di quello che doveva essere il proprietario del negozio, giaceva per terra. Una pistola nella sua mano. Doveva essersi fatto saltare le cervella.

Combattendo contro la voglia di rimettete, si avvicinó al cadavere, volendo prendergli la pistola per controllare se ci fossero proiettili.

«Che schifo», borbottò, prendendo l'arma con due dita.

Sentì dei passi dietro di lui e disgustato si voltò: «Dovresti ringraz-», ma il sospiro gli morì in gola quando vide che quello che gli si stava avvicinando non era Hiccup.

Jack cadde sul sedere, terrorizzato di essersi fatto prendere alla sprovvista, non avendo nemmeno il tempo di urlare. E sì che si era raccomandato di non dividersi! Sarebbe morto, senza essere riuscito a confessare i suoi sentimenti a Hiccup, come un idiota.  Lo zombie era un Cur, ma invece che attaccare Jack, semplicemente lo ignorò.

Stupito, Jack rimase in silenzio a fissarlo mentre continuava il suo vagare per la stanza. Sentiva il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie e i polmoni bruciare - si accorse solo in quel momento che stava trattenendo il fiato.

Il Cur si avvicinò alla carcassa per cibarsene, ma non vi era più molto su cui mettere i denti. Con la pistola tremante tra le mani, Jack la puntò contro la creatura, mirando in mezzo agli occhi.

Premette il grilletto, ma nessun colpo partì.

'Merda!', pensò, indietreggiando lentamente verso la porta.

Prese la maniglia e chiuse lì dentro lo zombie, poggiandosi con le spalle contro il muro accanto.

«Hi-Hic?», lo chiamò con voce instabile. Il ragazzo era poco più in là, che controllava i diversi radiatori con un aggeggino bianco che pareva uno scanner portatile - invenzione di Hiro. «Hiccup!», lo chiamò in un forte sussurro. Il ragazzo quella volta lo sentì e si sollevò di scatto, cercando il suo sguardo, preoccupato. «Aiuto», mimò con le labbra.

Hiccup lasciò perdere tutto e corse veloce da Jack, cercando di fare comunque piano. «Cosa è successo?», domandó preoccupato.

«Un Cur! Ero sul retro e ho trovato il cadavere del proprietario. Un Cur è entrato e mi ha ignorato tutto il tempo». Era una situazione paradossale.

«Stai... stai bene?», gli chiese l’altro, preoccupato, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Non mi ha nemmeno guardato», mormorò ancora allibito Jack. «Come se non fossi nemmeno lì... invisibile».

Hiccup notò che il ragazzo era in evidente stato di shock e lo scrolló appena, dicendogli di calmarsi e che doveva reputarsi fortunato.

Jack si morse il labbro inferiore. Aveva davvero avuto paura.

«Non allontanarti più da me...», sussurrò Hiccup, prendendogli una mano tra la sua.

Jack annuì, stringendogliela forte di rimando e prendendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi.

L'altro ragazzo avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo forte, dirgli che era tutto a posto ora, ma in realtà voleva evitare contatti troppo diretti con lui.

«Sigilliamo la porta e continuiamo la ricerca », consigliò Hiccup.

Lasciò la mano di Jack e spinse una scrivania davanti a quella porta, azione facilitata dalla lisa moquette che non gli fece fare rumore.

Scrisse con un pennarello indelebile un avvertimento sulla porta, per poi tirare via Jack.

Gli diede in mano il rilevatore e gli chiese di controllare al posto suo, mentre lui faceva da palo.

«Ciao, io sono Baymax», gli disse la voce elettronica.

«Lo fa ogni volta che lo accendi...», sospirò Hiccup.

«Ciao, Baymax», sorrise Jack, presentandosi a sua volta.

Baymax riprese a parlare e solo dopo un intero minuto Jack potè riprendere a scannerizzare le cose. Il dispositivo elettronico ridiede il buon umore all’albino, commentando ogni apparecchio che scannerizzava.

Nel frattempo Hiccup gravitava attorno a lui, allontanandosi ogni tanto per controllare meglio intorno. Solo una volta entrò uno zombie dalla porta principale, ma Hiccup lo uccise facilmente pugnalandolo attraverso un occhio.

«Non c'è più nulla da controllare qui», mormorò Jack.

Hiccup annuì e lo attese alla porta, avrebbero controllato in un altro negozio.

«Cosa abbiamo trovato fino ad ora?», chiese Jack, tirando fuori la lista da una delle mille tasche addosso a Hiccup.

«Nulla...», sospirò pesantemente l'altro.

«Oh», fece Jack annoiato. Sarebbe stata una luuuunga missione.

Avevano provviste per stare fuori due giorni, ma stare la notte in giro non era una possibilitá che sorrideva a nessuno di loro.

Perlustrarono tutta la struttura, ricavando solo un malconcio kit del primo soccorso rimasto troppo a lungo schiacciato sotto uno scaffale rovesciato.

Jack aveva trovato qualche vestito e pensò di prenderlo con sé per lui stesso e la sorellina.

Per il resto non c'era traccia delle richieste di Hiro e Tadashi.

«Dobbiamo tornare indietro», disse Hiccup in un sospiro. Più si fossero avvicinati al complesso cittadino, più zombie avrebbero trovato. «Non abbiamo scelta, il capo conta su di noi, ma ci vuole vivi», spiegò Hiccup.

«Va bene, ma dobbiamo almeno fare qualcosa per far passare piacevolmente il tempo, stavolta», mormorò Jack.

«Mentre guido la slitta?», fece l'altro.

«Perché no?», chiese l'albino con un sorriso divertito.

Ormai erano arrivati da Toothless e Stormphy, che li aspettavano obbedienti.

«A parte chiacchierare cosa possiamo fare?», domandó.

«Scommesse?», ghignò Jack.

Hiccup annuì, un po' scettico. Chissà che si sarebbe inventato. Portò la piccola muta fuori e si mise al posto di guida, afferrando saldamente le redini.

«Sei certo di non tirarti indietro poi?», ghignò l'albino, mentre saliva sulla slitta a sua volta.

«Accetto solo scommesse che so di poter vincere», disse tra il piatto e pomposo, aiutando Jack a mettere gli indumenti e la cassetta del pronto soccorso nella sacca della slitta, per poi dare l'ordine ai cani di partire.

«Ma così non sarebbe giusto. Ti perdi metà del divertimento».

«Non voglio mandare a monte la missione o mettere in pericolo i cani», spiegò Hiccup. Gli venne voglia di accarezzare i capelli di Jack, ma ritrasse la mano prima di fare qualunque cosa.

«Allora fammi un esempio di scommessa accettabile per te», puntualizzò allora Jack, mentre la slitta partiva silenziosa.

L'altro ragazzo ci pensò poco:

«Scommetto che non riesci a stare immobile per più di tre minuti», disse, ben ricordando quando Jack si muovesse, esattamente come lui.

Jack stava per lamentarsi, prima di ghignare.

«E se ci riesco cosa vinco?»

«Hai appena perso: hai mosso le labbra», ghignò trionfale Hiccup.

«Non avevo ancora accettato! Non ti ricordavo così sleale», si lamentò Jack, spintonandolo.

«Che gran peccato... uno impara a sopravvivere dopo un po' che ti conosce, no?», ridacchiò l'altro.

Jack gli fece la linguaccia, incrociando le braccia al petto, fingendo di essere offeso per qualche minuto. Era contento che non ci fosse più quell'aria pesante di prima. Si coprì la testa con il cappuccio, stringendo la staffa del proprio bastone al petto, scivolando lentamente nel sonno, cullato dal movimento della slitta.

 

 

... Continua...  
Gala & XShade-Shinra


End file.
